Love and the future
by fallensoldier123
Summary: H and Hr love each other but don't know it. righ as they were going to admit therir feelings a strange man crashes to earth. who is this man? and what effects will he have on Harry and gang?
1. Default Chapter

_**Love in the future**_

Don't own nothing

**Chapter one**

The wet ground came closer and closer. He could feel himself hit but there was no pain, no feeling at all. In the distance he could hear someone calling to him. Everything went blurry, and then he blacked out.

Harry awoke n the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. His head was pounding and his left arm hurt. He looked down to see that it was in a sling.

"Great!" Harry mumbled as he lay back in bed. He thought about what had made him fall. A voice in his head. A dark evil voice. It was the voice of Voldamort.

"Time to die!" He said

Then there was a women's scream. Then a mans. This was all followed by his scar burning even worst then it did when Voldamort was there with him. Harry laid there and thought about it. He didn't know what Voldamort meant.

The sun shimmered through the windows of the hospital wing. Harry slowly lifted his eye lids to se a girl sitting on the edge of his bed. Her brown bushy hair was lighter then normal because of the way the sun hit it. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness. It was Hermione.

"Morning sleepyhead" she teased.

"Morning Mione" he answered back sleepily

Harry sat up in bed and looked into Hermione's brown eyes.

God she cute Harry thought to himself. What?! You can't say that SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! Yeah I know but she's still cute. Uh oh she's starting to give me one of her worried looks. Think fast Potter.

"What?" Harry asked nervisly

"Nothing" Hermione answered "you just looked like you were out of it for a second there.

"Yeah well you know...um ...so...whats for breakfast?"

(Hermione's POV)

"Something's wrong with him but he won't say it. Why won't he tell me? Dose he not trust me? Oh of all the people to have a crush on why did it have to be Harry Potter!? Too bad he would never EVER like me back. I mean why Would he? I'm just plain old ordinary Hermione Granger. Nothing special about me." Hermione thought

(Normal POV)

The two just sat there eating their breakfast in complete silence. The Ron walked into the great hall with a large grin on his face. He came and sat down at the table and smiled at Hermione who smile weakly back.

"What's up?" Ron asked turning to Harry

Harry looked at Ron for a moment then got up and left the great hall. Ron looked at Hermione with a puzzled expression on his face. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, got up from the table and also left the Great hall to find Harry.

Harry didn't know why he had lefty the Great Hall. He just knew he couldn't sit there any longer.

"What's happening to me?" Harry thought out loud

"Harry!" Hermione called behind him

Harry turned quickly, Looked at her for a moment wrote soothing on a piece of parchment dropped the parchment and took off down the hall. Hermione walked up and picked up the parchment. It read

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the common room after everyone is in bed_

_-Harry_

Hermione looked at the paper again, smiled and went off to her class.


	2. the man who fell from the sky

Don't own nothing. (yes I'm southern)

_**Love in the Future**_

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat in her History of Magic class room thinking about why Harry would want to meet her.

"Why would he want to meet me?" Hermione thought. "Could there be something wrong?"

Just then the bell rang ending class. Hermione got up and went to lunch.

At lunch Harry wasn't at the table. Hermione wondered were he could be. She sat there and ate in silence nodding now and then to Ginny who was talking to her but never saying a word back. The same thing happened at dinner.

After dinner Hermione went up to the common room, sat down by the fire and started to read Hogwarts a history.

The Harry walked in. Hermione got up and started to say something Harry took off up to the boys dormitory.

"That was weird" Hermione mumbled

(Harry's POV)

"Dam!" Harry yelled. "Why the Bloody hell do I have feelings for Hermione?" "This sucks!"

Harry through himself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well at least I can tell her how I feel tonight"

Later that night after everyone was asleep Hermione crept down to the Gryffindor common room to wait for Harry. She didn't have to wait long.

"Looking for me?" Harry asked from the shadows.

But before Hermione could answer Harry put his finger to her lips.

"Don't say anything just follow me" he whispered

Hermione followed Harry as they went through the portrait and down the hall. At the end of the hall was a door that wasn't there earlier. They went through the door into a small Italian looking room. Harry then pulled her onto a small balcony were there was a table set for two and a candle light dinner.

"Sit" he motioned to a chair.

Hermione sat down and looked at Harry with a confused look.

"Don't worry" he reasherd (re-a-sherd) her

He sat down and opened a small bottle of champagne. Then poured her then himself a glass.

"A toast" he said "to a great friendship and hopefully more" then he downed his glass.

Hermione thought for a moment. "_What did he mean "and hopefully more?" " does he like me?'_ Her thought were interrupted by Harry pulling her over to the edge of the balcony.

"Hermione there's something I want to tell you. I've wanted to tell you all day but I could never get you alone." Harry started.

"What is it Harry"

Then he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Hermione I...I...I lov..." Harry stammered but was cut off by a flash of green light streaking across the sky and crashing to earth. Harry quickly turned to Hermione gave her a quick kiss on the lips and jumped off the balcony. Hermione stood there stunned. As he was falling he yelled "Accio broom" and his firebolt came soaring under him. He landed on it and sped towards the crash sit. Hermione, after coming back to reality, had also jumped and landed right behind Harry on his broom.

When the arrived the noted that many of the other students had also seen the flash and came to see what it was. Harry and Hermione landed right next to Ron who looked at them with a 'were have you two been?' look. They just shrugged it off and looked at the crater that the object had made. There was a form in the center. A human form. Then it started to move. Everyone except Harry, Hermione, Ron, The Headmaster, and Snape took one step back. Harry and Hermione drew their wands from their robes and pointed them at the figure.

When the figure got up they could tell it was a young boy about their age, with long dark brown hair. He was wearing a dark black trench coat that's sleeves were torn. His eyes were a baby blue with a scar over the left one. He had a very muscular build and looked to be about 6' 1". He was bleeding from his right side and his left arm.

Everyone stood back in shock as the man got himself out of the crater and stood in front of the group. Then he opened his mouth to speak but instead fell to the ground unconscious.


	3. Introductions

Don't own nothing

_**Love in the future**_

**Chapter 3**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, and Madam Profry all sat silently in the hospital wing at Hogwarts looking at the figure of the unconscious young man. They had token off his jet black trench coat to reveal a camouflage pants and a light tan tank top. When they were dressing the wounds on his right arm the noticed a tattoo of a card with a spade inside of it. On the spade was a letter A. Around the card was what looked like a Phoenix. Right below the picture was the letters OOTP. Hanging around his neck were dog tags with one word on them PHOX. Then Hermione noticed a small brown sack on his left side. She reached down to grab the sack when the boys and reached out and grabbed her.

"Don't" the boy said weakly.

Hermione jumped back with a start right into the arms of Harry. She blushed slightly but didn't move. The man sat up slightly and opened his eyes looking at Ron. Then his light blue eyes turned to a dark blue. Without a word he lifted his hand and Ron went flying across the room hitting the wall with a lout thud.

Harry got up quickly, dumping Hermione on the floor. And ran to Ron.

"What the Bloody hell was that for?" Ron asked as Harry helped him up.

"I'm sorry" was all the man said.

Dumbledore stepped over to the boy.

"Good day" he started holding out his hand "I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster at Hogwarts" "who might you be?"

The boy took Dumbledore's extended hand and shook it.

"The names Phox" Then he looked over toward the rest of the people there.

"Oh forgive me" Dumbledore said. "This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley"

Phox looked up at the 3 and gave them a half hearted smile. Then looked back at Dumbledore.

"Were am I?" he asked.

"Hogwarts' Dumbledore answered

Phox just nodded his head. There was a awkward silence then Hermione spoke up.

"Um...Mr.Phox..." she started

"Phox please" he interrupted.

"Um...ok...Phox what's with the tattoo on your right arm?" she asked.

"What?...oh that" "well um I really tired and want to go to sleep ok?"

They all looked at hi confused then left the room. Phox sat there in bed thinking. Then he picked up a small communicator form the pouch opened in and a hooded figure appeared on the screen.

"Well?" the figure said

An evil smile came upon Phox's face. Then he said.

"I'm in"

F.S


End file.
